Peregrine class
' |image= |type=Warp Pursuit/Patrol Fighter. |manufacturer= |length=59.1 feet (24.4 meters) |width=57.4 feet (17.5 meters) |height=19.1 feet (5.82 meters) |emptyweight=27.5 tons (25 metric tons) |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed=Maximum cruise speed is Mach 8.5 - fighter can enter an atmosphere because fighter has anti-gravity systems. |sublight speed=40 percent of the speed of light. |ftl speed=Warp Factor 4.8 on cruise (0.017 LYPH), Warp Factor 5.6 Flank (0.036 LYPH), and Warp Factor 7.2 Emergency (0.082 LYPH). |range= |armament=''See Weapon Systems section'' |crew=2 |passengers= |cargo=Small Storage Space, 3 feet x 4 feet x 4 feet. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. |role= |year=(As a fighter) 2370 |affiliation=Maquis UFP Starfleet |other=Model Type: PWF-12A (Original Model with normal Phasers), PWF-12B (Newer Model with pulse Phasers) Advanced Micro Fusion powerplant with 5 year life span. Market Cost: 95 million to construct. |appear=''Star Trek The Next Generation'' "Preemptive Strike" Star Trek Deep Space Nine "The Maquis, Part II" (first appearance), "A Time to Stand", "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels", "What You Leave Behind" }} Description The Federation went away from the use of fighters for many years and it was not until just before the Federations War against the Dominion that they started to reconsider the idea. The Borg had destroyed many Federation vessels and they needed ships to take up some of the burden of large starships. The wanted a vessel that could also be rapidly produced. The old Argus class warp fighter was too old to fill the role and runabouts were too general purpose. For this reason, a new warp fighter was developed to replace all older Federation fighters including both warp capable and non warp capable fighters. Several prototypes were stolen by the Maquis where they fought well against the Cardassian's ships. Some people suspect that in reality the ships were given to the Maquis by Federation Intelligence to test the new design. Luckily, just as the Federation went to war with the Dominion, the Peregrine class fighter was ready to enter full production. In a few of the early battles, the Federation was forced to use older fighter designs. The Peregrines entered into the war and fought hard. Some were stations from Akira class cruisers while others were carried by makeshift carriers that were converted from cargo vessels. Large numbers of these fighters were destroyed in the war against the Dominion but they gave as good as they got and were one of the better vessels against the Dominion's smaller vessels. It is believed that production of these tiny vessels will be slowed down with the end of the war but that production will continue. Even though they carry warp drives, these vessel are not as fast at warp speeds as most larger vessels and are not meant for interstellar missions. Even though they do not have a berthing area for their two man crew and take days to travel one light year, they have been used by both the Maquis and the Federation for limited interstellar missions. Of course, in most cases the vessels are operated from either from bases or larger starships. These vessels do carry powerful impulse engines that make them quite agile in normal combat. These fighters are also pretty capable in an atmosphere and this enables them to make ground strikes. These fighters are better protected than their predecessors with both heavier shields and heavier armor. Even so, these ships are extremely fragile when compared to larger vessels and normally one direct hit from a capital ship will disable or destroy the warp fighter. As a result, the fighters constantly maneuver to avoid being hit. The fighter is designed to hit back and is armed with twin powerful phasers on the wings along with a mini-torpedo launchers. The mini-torpedoes are useful against both fighters and larger vessels. On later models of the fighter, the standard phasers were replaced by pulse phasers. The ships true danger to capital ships is that it can carry up to six full size photon or quantum torpedoes under its wings. In tactical use, these fighters are normally deployed in large groups and make torpedo strikes against much larger vessels. Combined with the ships high maneuverability, this fighter in well trained hand and especially when working in large groups can be a very dangerous opponent. This ship design should be used in the last few Star Trek: The Next Generation Episodes as well as more common in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager Episodes.Kitsune SF Conversions Page. Weapon Systems The Peregrine class was fitted with two type of main beam weapon during production. Normal phaser cannons mounts were carried on early production run of the starfighter but were replaced by pulse phasers on later versions of the fighter. Twin Barrel Phaser Cannons *These cannons are mounted in the front end of the starfighter and fire forward. They are approximately equal to the laser cannons used by the C.A.F. and the Kreeghor militaries. The cannons only fire individually if one of the cannons is destroyed. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,550 miles (2,500 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 4D6x10+40 for both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D6x10+20. **Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Twin Barrel Pulse Light Phaser Cannons *These cannons are mounted in the front end of the starfighter and fire forward. They are approximately equal to the laser cannons used by the C.A.F. and the Kreeghor militaries. The cannons only fire individually if one of the cannons is destroyed. Instead of firing single long beam, they fire powerful pulses. This enables the weapon to inflict greater damage and the weapon has about equal range. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,550 miles (2,500 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 6D6x10 for three shot burst from both cannons. If one of the cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 3D6x10 for three shot bursts. A single burst from one cannon inflicts 1D6x10. **Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Mini-Photon Torpedo Launcher *The launcher is mounted under the cockpit of the fighter. The launcher can carry twelve mini-photon torpedoes. Mini-Photon Torpedoes are about half way between the size of long range missiles and medium range missile. Once spread of torpedoes has been launched, the launchers must be reloaded. In the early service of this shuttle, it carried photon torpedoes which are anti-matter/matter warheads but they can carry quantum torpedoes when they are available. Mini-Torpedoes have a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. When drive goes dead, the torpedo will still cruise unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead at -25% to detect.) See Modified starship rules for more details. Launchers can launch on multiple targets each. **Maximum Effective Range: Mini-Photon Torpedoes: Powered torpedo range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds) in space **Mega-Damage & Properties: Mini-Photon Torpedoes (Matter/Anti-Matter Warheads): Old Series inflict 3D6x10 each, Star Trek Movies One through Six inflict 4D6x10, and Next Generation inflicts 5D6x10 each. Mini-Quantum Torpedoes: 1D6x100 each. **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 per melee **Payload: 12 mini-torpedoes. Photon Torpedo Wing Hardpoints *The Peregrine starfighter can carry six photon torpedoes under the fighters wings. This is the main weapon the fighter uses against capital ships. Standard Torpedoes has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). When drive goes dead, the torpedo will still cruise unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead at -25% to detect.) See Modified starship rules for more details. Full size torpedoes have minuses to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Launchers can launch on multiple targets each. **Maximum Effective Range: Standard Torpedoes: Powered torpedo range is 8000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds) in space **Mega-Damage & Properties: Standard Photon Torpedoes (Matter/Anti-Matter Warheads): Old Series inflict 2D6x100 each, Star Trek Movies One through Six inflict 3D6x100, and Next Generation inflicts 4D6x100 each. Standard Quantum Torpedoes: 8D6x100 each. **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2,4, or 6 per melee **Payload: 6 full sized torpedoes. Notes Sources Category:Earth Forces Category:Star Trek Category:Starfleet Category:FTL Fighters